Snowflakes"
by A Lifeless Soul
Summary: Healer is acting very oddly, but I can't say much without giving it away. But it will pull you in quickly, and the ending is something you'll never suspect.


It is said, that each snowflake is different. Each idividually "carved" so to speak, by the hand of God. Also then, as I have come to know, each persons shine is different, an aura they have all to themself, an idividual characteristic none of the past nor future can share with them. But one must wonder, who checks every snowflake...who sits watching each fall, studying each patterns. Maybe some snowflakes looks just alike, almost identical, yet there is that one small difference, that one small differance not seen by anyone else, only by one. But by the time it is seen, it is far, too late. The snowflake...has lived its life. And is dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Leave me alone...I don't wish to speak about it anymore!" her eyes darted away quickly from the ignorant senshi. Anger filling every inch of her...her feelings somehow seeming to be out of place at the moment.  
  
The light flickered in the room, as the bulb began its last struggling attampts to keep its life. Cold, white, seemingly lifeless puffs of breathe escaping into the dark air of the room and slowly fading away, melding in with the bitter cold of this place. The Taller silent girl standing near the door, her light lavendar eyes seeming to peirce through the eerie darkness, unwavering as they set upon the angry girl hear the window.  
  
"Fighter..." she began slowly, stuttering some as she went, waiting a possible unburst once again from the less than calm girl. "Fighter, asked me to speak with you...only because you refuse to talk with her. Why?" She remained by the door, her arms crossed as they normally were over her senshi fuku, the cold seeming to be nothing to her as she made no attempt to warm herself. Outside...the snowflakes fell.  
  
These words remained of one tone throughout to the smaller girl, like a painful peircing sound to healer, as she had already given her take on the subject, and wished not to continue. "I said, leave me...I need time to think this over myself before I consult anyone else on their opinion, Maker." her last words, as if putting a final marking upon their convorsation to end it.   
  
The light flickered violently, its final moments aproaching as it hung from the desolent and vacant room. The darkness being invited, but only momentarily until the light once again chased it off. A slight breeze winding its way like a snake through the room, from a crack in the window...the dead cold of winter hitting hard for the first night of.   
  
"As you wish then..." with the finals words spoken, Maker made no move from her position, as neither had Healer, they both stodd in their respective places. As the light flickered one last time, dying above them, as the darknes enclosed the room quickly. And all was dark.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Did you know I could see them all? I see them...but I cannot touch them. It is a bittersweet torture to me. Being able to watch them...it suits better than to know nothing of what they do, and what they speak of. But how it pains to not be able to be by them...how it pains."  
  
The next morning the winter storm had subsided, as it always seems to...as if the mere presance of the sun causes fear in the storm, and so it takes refuge until morning. Hiding in any shadow it can find, for it knows where there are shadows, the sun is blind to.  
  
Her anger was bloiling over, her normally full of life navy blue eyes now nothing more than a slanted outlook of rage as she damanded once more "Healer, you are not allowed to see the Princess, this is an order I am giving you as your leader!" She made her advance towards the small girl, if she did not leave...then, without desire, she would have to be moved.  
  
"Fighter are you that blind to the truth!" her fists were clentched tightly, to her ears only a slight grinding noise was being made as her anger was easily shown throughout her body, including her teeth. "I need to speak with her now, otherwise I am sure this will lead to disaster!"  
  
"Healer, you are becoming a danger to the Princess...do you know this?" her voice, had no amount of remorse in it what so ever for what she may have to do. Whether it be to strike down her partner now, let her partner go from her gaurdian position, or both. It was her duty to protect the Princess, not, to make life long friends.  
  
Her body couldf no longer contain the outrage she felt towards this ignortant girl, how could she be so blind to everything which was happening...she suddenly found herself without warning leaping forward and grabing a hold firmly of fighters upper arm. "If she is even that! baka!" frustrated, her only way to seemingly get her point acorss now nothing but force as she tried desperatly to convince fighter of the situation.  
  
Unaware at the moment of her fellow senshi's mental condition she takes the only way she kows as she strikes her to the ground. "Do you speak treason! Questioning Kakyuu-Hime's position as the Princess of Kinmoku-Sei!?" she stodd tall over the fallen girl, as if a victory had been placed upon her in strength and in reason.  
  
Outraged by this remark, Healer stands quickly to her feet, her face a light pink upon one side wheer the blow had been taken. How was she to get through..."I question nothing of the sort! I shall never question Kakyuu's right to the throne of our planet Fighter!" eventually, her fists began to relax, the pointlessness of the situation easily being shown to her through this long period of struggle. "I shall attempt tp speak to Maker about this, she wil have a much more open mind I think."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"But she never spoke to Maker. I know this...she knows that no one will understand her cause for concern. She desperatently wishes to watch over her Princess. I can feel her hurt, she is so confused right now, nothing in her life can possibly be in order if what she thinks is true. Although...I'm afraid, even I cannot know."  
  
"I don't think that would be best Fighter...I care too much for Healer for you to banish her from the palace" her voice was so soft, as gentle as the coo of a dove, as light as the amount you hear when it flies by at such a distance you must stop only to hear it, if you go on without stopping for only that reason, to hear, you miss a beautiful sound. "There must be another way..."  
  
Her hand was within the gentle clasp of her lovers as she sat on the side of her bed, the covers falling slightly onto the floor from the Princess' restles snight of sleep, one of her slender legs tucked belw the other as she began to plead to her precious one. "Princess, I can see no other way, the condition Healer is in..." her gaze could not stay upon her princess' eyes, as the thought to the words asbout to be said sent chills through her body. "She, may hurt you Princess, and I couldn't forgive myself if that happened..."  
  
Fighter, do you really feel so strongly for your Princess? It is a very sweet thing to see...such love for her, so easily seen and so lovingly showed to her. Your love is a precious gift to have I am sure Fighter.  
  
As usual, the sweet affection through thw words of Fighter made her feel lighthearted, causing her to lean upwards...the covers of her bed drooping slightly off her chest, placing a small kiss upon her dearest's cheek. "Alright then, ano...first, I would like to speak with her, ne?" her hair fell over her face slightly as she tilted her head in question.  
  
Her opinion on the subject wasn't able to cange so quickly, but seeing how as it was what her princess wished, she unwillingly agreed, silently nodding her head. "Hai, I suppose that will be fine...we will all discuss things later this evening then ne?" her soft navy blue eyes returned inline with the beautiful crimson eeys of her lover, causing her as always to smile as she laid her eyes upon what lovely angel was hers. Only hers.  
  
"Thank you Fighter, I'm happy you understand..." her lips parted slightly as she pressed them to her lovers, sensing still unrest in Fighters heart over all the currect happenings. He rlips pressed softly to her loves, he rhand trailing along Fighters tender neck, her fingers soon entangled in her soft black hair before pulling back slowly, gazing into her navy blue eyes, as she smiles softly at her lover.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Fighter, why can't you trust in Healer? Why must you always see her as wrong, if you could only search your heart...the simple pain of truth is blinding you to the facts, Fighter. Don't go through with things yet, please."  
  
That night the four gathered in the Princess' quarters, the news of all which was going on had still yet to be told to the supreme counsil or any other authority's of the palace. The night set upon them quickly this evening, almost metaphoric...as the night coming, the Princess knew, held a dark sadness within it. Waiting to be released, along with her dear senshi. But unable to find fault with Fighter's predictions of possible harm, she forced herself to give in. She forced herself to comply. She forced herself, to rid her life...of her.  
  
"Healer..." she began slowly, feeling alone almost in this small world she found herself in, as if only her plea would be one of compassion for her dear friend, fearing rejection for Healer, from the others. "I, have been a uncomfortable, with your actions as of late. I...do not wish to see you leave me, you know this."  
  
Her gaze fell to the floor, her face stern with determination...her thoughts clear. She would not waver. "I have no problem leaving you, you mean nothing to me..." and with this is could have easily ended. The light above Kakyuu's bed flickered once, but would not again the rest of the night.  
  
Taiki's gaze went to the ceiling, as she not one to miss detail...frowned upon this very odd coincidence.  
  
Seiya sat silently upon the bedside, the area she was found often...truth be told. Her voice was silenced by the anger she felt stirring within her.  
  
"I, see...healer, why, do I mean nothing to you?" her voice was noticibly cracking as she spoke, easily noticable she was holding back the pain of her friends words.  
  
"There is only one who matters, and she is, not, here now." her voice trailed off as she mumbled slightly to herself "Galaxia...what, did you do, before...Sailor Moon...your healing...had you forgotten to tell us...?" she seemed to be the only one there, this banishing from the kingdom, as she knew it to be about, meant nothing at the moment.  
  
"Healer, am I not the one you mean?" tears began to well up in her eyes, she could not understand at all...what Healer was trying to point out to her.  
  
Outside, a light snow began to fall...taking it's time to come when it pleased. Making its own special designs, sending them to their pre-planned doom upon the warm planet below.   
  
"If only you two could feel..." her words fast...harsh and directed at the silent two. "You should be able to, at least this much...banish me if you must...I shall leave on the monring" and with this she stood, making he rway to the door and without another word was gone.  
  
Taiki's gaze went from the door, back over to the window...watching the cold glass silently a moment, before speaking "Snow, then rain..."   
  
Seiya stood and walked over to the window, her hand pressing upon the glass causing her flesh to become cold, and the window to fog slightly, seeming to creep from her hand and out onto the window. "They are one in the same, ne?" curling her hand into a fist from the words remembered of Healer, she turns and storms out of the room.  
  
Crying softly from the pain within her mind and heart, the Princess took comfort in her soft pillows as she laid back, sobbing onto the soft fabric of her covers. "Healer...what is it you think..."  
  
Nodding slowly, seeming to continue to convorsation without her comrad, her lavandar eyes unmoving from the window, even as Seiya leaves. "One...would have to be blind. To not know the differeance. ne?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Healer...I trust you, even if they don't I would. They will see soon enough what you meant...must they find Galaxia to see? Is that it...is, that it. Poor girl...she doesn't know. Taiki...are you seeing yet? Do you see."  
  
The rain continues, animals outside taking cover under what they can find, the rain pours off the palace's roof and down below. Covering the ground in a dampness, melting away much of the snow from the past night. Darkness the only thing within the palace now, deep into the night, each light off and awaiting rebirth the next morning. Yes...rebirth. The rain light, and comforting to rest to...as each senshi sleeps soundly in their room. Except one.   
  
"I will not let them be fooled..." silently making her way down the hallway Healer stops in front of the Princess' room, what ltitle light that had managed to sneek into the palace finding its way to her eyes, and the illuminating item which she held firmly in her hand "Galaxia...what...did you have planned?" slowly, to not wake any of the others, she opens the door to Kakyuu's room and walks inside, shutting the door behind her, finding to her surprise the Princess to be awake as well. "Prin...Kakyuu?"  
  
Jumping starlted the Princess raises a hand to her chest "Oh...Healer..." her smile returnes to her face as she sits upon the window seil, looking out over her kingdom. "Have you come, to say your final good bye to me?"  
  
She remains staring coldlg at the girl in front of her "Hai, I have in a way..." she waists no time in her action as she makes her way over to the window. Stepping into the light upon the floor fromthe window she stops. The blade she holds in her hand shining brightly, as does the hateful glare within her emerald eyes.  
  
"H...Healer?" she questions suddenly as she jumps from her position on the window seil, walking across the room to her bed, her body pressed tightly asgainst the wall as she moves, terrified. "What, are you going to do...Healer iie, please, don't...I did not make this choice!"  
  
She remained in the light, her hateful glare unmoving as she continues to stare out thw window...Kakyuu having moved to the other side of the room, she slinks back into the dark shadows. The light showing her face clearly, her stare moving across and over at the Princess, making eye contact with her, until the shadows cover her, consume her, and seemingly make her vanish.   
  
"I am not worried about the banishment, you..." a voice murmers from the shadows.  
  
"You, what..." her covers rise up to her chest as she clentches them tightly. "Please Healer....leave" her knees raise to her chest as she begins to cry, horribly terrified of what was going on. "Please leave..."  
  
Her figures apears, at the end of the Princess' bed as she sneers slightly. "You don't even know do you...you would eventually I am sure." her blade raises fearlessly into the air, no remore apparent in her eyes "It is not your fault, if you know...then you would understand...I am sorry this had to happen."  
  
"Healer! Iie!" she loudly pleads for her life. But the pleading comes too late as the knife quickly deepens itself into the soft off white covers of the Princess' bed, her last gasp of air escaping her.  
  
The blade retracts as she begins to make her way out of the room. "This would have been easier for you, if only you would have known..." With this, the door shuts, the room is enveloped by shadows, darknes, and silent taunts. The easily noticable enviornment of death, taking over.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Healer, must you have gone so far...could yu not tell the poor girl why? Why...and no one believed you ferom the start. Healer, you shall be put to death for this...thank you, Healer."  
  
The sun shone through the windows of her room. Reflecting off eacn tiny porceline peice she had collected first, then off the small button eyes of her stuffed animals, making its way acros the room and over the glass of her pictures...friends, family, her senshi. And eventually across the large puddle of blood which lay now on the floor, her body having collapsed from the bed to the floor after death had taken her over completely. Morning had come.  
  
"I...just can't believe she is gone, is there eevn a point to this life now, Maker?" she sat, coldly...upon the table in the library, watching the other senshi curiously as to what she was doing. Tears of the news having come and gone throughout the better part of the morning. Awaiting the next breakdown as she knew she would soon have.  
  
"I don't think so Fighter, though right now I do not want to talk about it.." Maker replied quickly, looking through one of the many books she had laid out in front of her. "I need to find out, what the courts shall rule against Healer...she claims also, that she was in her right mind, I'm afraid she'll be put to death."  
  
"It doesnt matter..." Fighter replied blankly, her eyes of no life, her tone of no soul, the typical enthusiasm in everything she said and did, seemingly gone. "Without her, nothing matters anyway...let Healer be put to death, she deserves it. But I still don't understand why..."  
  
Frustration taking over her typically sensable mind, Maker slams her book and sighs deeply...her hands rubbing themselfs across her dampened forehead "I don't either...demo, right now we can't question things. We have work to do, Fighter." with this she stands, walking silently the rest of the way out of the library.  
  
Fighter sat, un hithered by the words of Maker...what was work now, without their Princess by them none of her duties seemed to matter. Let them kill Healer, and let them bury her all their own, she need not help, she wished not to. But why, after searching so long why would such a thing happen...  
  
"Nani..."her eyes glistening with tears as her head shot up, her chest releasing her chin from the place it had found itself on so often the last few hours. "Kaky...iie..." She could feel it, that warmth. But how? She was gone...was her mind merely trying to cope with the loss by...replaying these sounds?  
  
"Fighter..." the sound was faint within Fighters mind, but easily recognizable. It was her...but how? She still could not make herself trust in the sweet, soft voice...which she knew all to well. "Figh..."the voice was trailing off time to time. "Fig....find..."  
  
"Find what??" she quickly stood from her seat upon the desk and searched around the room, as if looking for her Princess...but she couldn't be there. Why was this happening to her, had the Princess being her lover taken a greater affect on her, is she the only one hearing such things now.  
  
"Fin...me...ag.......again" the soft spoken voice called once more. "Fight,er...p.lease..fin,d...m,e..a..gain"  
  
The voice continued to trail off, she couldnt only faintly make out what she had thought she heard, nothing more came then. The pain of the situation bore down on her again as she collapsed to the floor. "Iie! It isn't her!" her hands surrounded her head, as if to prevent the voice from entering again as she shook wildly, attempting it seemed...to get what little had gotten in, out. "She is dead! Quit...calling to me!" her breathing was heavy and fast, her heart raced from the sound of the voice, not being able to realize what was going on was impossible for she was gone. And as her body, staying away and making no attempt to go to this soft angelic voice, cntradicted what her heart told her to do to such an extreme. "Princess..." the room faded to black, as she ends up passing out onto the floor. Her mind at peace for the moment, as she drifts into a forced slumber.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"It is so sad to see you all crying...but Healer, you are alright, ne? You seem to be fine, the others will find out soon enough, and they can be alright too, then. Pray for them Healer, pray they have peace until then, and I shall pray you do not die, Healer."  
  
The funeral was arranged for the next day. The palace wanted to waist no time in burying their beloved Princess and trying to move on past this grusome murder. The courtyard was the Princess' choice of burial ground in her Will, which she had written up long before. It was a cold day indeed...the ground hard as ice as the grounds keepers chipped away at the frozen soil all afternoon, slowly making a dent in the palace's beautiful gardens, a very peaceful place for their deap Princess to rest. Until as all with star seeds, she was reborn again. But there was no gaurantee this would be soon, and because of this...there was no room for celebration. All animals, having taken refuge already from the quick descent of winter, were gone...causing only a more eerie silence to the entire garden of the courtyard. The large bushes used so magnificantly to build a maze near by, all dead and bare from the winter, the entire area seemed to be death itself. It was a fitting burial site indeed for her. What once blossomed with life in every corner, not being able to look a direction without seeing remarkable beauty...this once was, as it once was with her. Nothing could compare to her beauty, nothing, and now as the garden was stripped of hers, so was the kingdoms. Only, while the gardens would soon have her stolen life returned to her, the Princess would continue to lay, dorment. As her life had been taken. Not so seasonal as the garden...not so final as any mere mortal. But hurtful nontheless...a dagger of pain, a river of tears, and a valley of darkness, for all those who knew this beloved girl. Rest in Peace. Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku-Sei, rest in Peace.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T"he kingdom is in ruins...the people, so sad. Healer, so intent on her choice. Can no one listen, can no one hear, can no one see. How, can you make a snow, so harmful."  
  
The day of the funeral had come...many were there. Royalties from other neighboring planets, all of the Princess' friends, family, servants...anyone who had a hand in the upper ranks of their society. Healer was asked to join, but declined...refusing to take part in any events with this "Sorry excuse for a Princess" as she put it. The ground was tore up, the mound of dirt nearby churned greatly, for easy despence into the dark death slot their Princess would soon be lowered into. Fighter, and Maker could do nothing but stands in silence, for their strength was needed now by the kindgom to help through this time of despair.  
  
"No one knows...do they, Fighter?" Maker spoke softly as they began to assemble themselfs around the Princess' crimson casket, taking hold of the yellow carrier bars which were bolted to either side.  
  
She would noty speak, in fact she had not spoken the entire day, or the day before...she did not, but that hautning voice continued. Se hoped that after the burial, it would seice, she hoped. Her hands trembled as she was asked to lay olive blossoms along the top of the horrid, ugly box in which her lover was now placed. Why had they dressed it so...to make her death seem more fashionable, more flashy, why.  
  
After this was finished, the two senshi...along with two other appointed men, began their long walk towards the grave site. "I mean, except for Healer and mysel..." but her words were quickly cut off.  
  
"Do not speak that name near me again, ever..." her eyes did not remove themselfs from the grave set before them. "Understood, Maker?"  
  
The brown haired senshi gave nothing but a silent nod in return, knowing she should not pry at a time like this, her own pain emense as it was, she had no room to try and bring up more for her dear friend.  
  
Soon they reached the grave site, the preacher said his blessing over the Princess...but what did that matter, unless it were to bring her back to them, it did not matter. Both senshi walked mindlessly as their Princess' funeral progressed.   
  
**********  
  
"Maker..."her voice softly began. "I wrote this for you...it isn't much, demo, I appreciate the poetry lessons you have been giving me, it feels nice to be able to say the things I want to say in such a beautiful manner." her hands extending, handing the tall senshi a small peice of paper. The words on it written so delicately...small drawings of kittens, hearts, and other little doodles apparent where she had gotten bored, or stumped, or just lost. But the poem was short, but so beautiful...as anything from her always was. "I hope, you like it..." her cheeks tinted a soft pink as she blushed, a little unsure of herself for what she had written.  
  
She could do nothing but smile, such a gift from her Princess...it was beautiful. "Thank you Princess, Ill cherish this forever...and everytime I read it, I will be able to think of you, and I shall be happy."  
  
**********  
  
Maker made her way to the casket for her final goodbye, before it was to be lowered...she bent over and layed her head upon her arm, the arm she drapped so lifelessly across the caskets top. Her lips moing slowly...but to no one could the words be heard, only faint mumbles, as they knew she spoke...but not of what. A small peice of paper in her hand, she folded it and tucked it gently uner a small red rose which had been layed upon the caskets top. "My poem for you, my Angel...and I shall always keep yours near to me, always..." she looked over the poem the Princess had given to her once more, tears streaming over her cheeks before she turned and walked away, their exchange of words done now. Her words forever with the Princess, and the Princess' words, forever in her heart.  
  
"Princess....Kakyuu chan...my love..." her words were faint, growing less and less noticable with each step up on the princess' worth to her. Her turn now...to say her goodbye's.  
  
**********  
  
"I promise to you my love, one day I shall...one day I shall marry you, I dont know how yet, but I will" her words, spoeknw ith such truth...how could the Princess not trust her? Her hand cupped gently around her lovers, there love for eachother easily felt through the warmth of their touch.  
  
Her eyes glistened with tears of joy as her head would tilt to one side, a soft smile being born upon her face, right before Fighters unworthy eyes. "Hai, I know we will be together...destiny, has put us together, and so it will make a way to keep us here, ne?" with that, se leaned slowly into Fighters arms, embracing the girl, feeling her trembling body embraced as well as they kiss, each loosing themselfs in eachother, the problems of marriage, for the time, an unworthy matter to worry over.  
  
**********  
  
Fighter now made her way to the horrid tomb in which her lover would soon be laid to rest, after standing for quit a while...indifferent to the time she took remembering. She stepped forward, and upon the small bow, which tied the roses to her casket...she tied a small ring, kissing it before letting it go, the weight of it weighing it down, drooping off to one side of the box. Nothing left more, she began to whisper..."With this ring....I thee wed..." her smile soon became that of an angry frown, how could she have been taken from her?m Her eyes clentched tightly as she sobbed silently a moment, before regaining herself, walking back, and taking her place beside Maker.  
  
The funeral was soon after over, the obvious gloomy mood over the entire area apoparent as the people soon dispearsed. Fighter knew not to stay and watch over her Princess; grave, or to remove herself and try to forget, but how could she ever. So she stayed a while, her vow...to protect the Princess until her own death, she wanted to protect her in death now. But she could not, after a while it began to snow once more...though she did not care, she rather the bitter cold take her life, but soon Maker came out, and convinced her to return to the palace. Nighht fell, and for the first time in her entitre life...well, no longer life. But for the first time...the Princess, was left all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fighter, you need to open your heart again and listen. Maker, do not hide your feeling so much...it causes those arounds you to want to be as strong as you, not realizing your pain. Healer, you will soon be put to death...I'm sorry."  
  
  
A few days past by, the kingdom began to slowly run once more, very slowly. The sun shone through the cloud for the first time in days, it had been hiding...seeming as if it could not shine without the Princess there to gracfully accept its beaming light. The senshi still though, could not continue...the Princess was their sole pourpose. Healer was to be put to death, and so it would be later on this day. Privately...the other senshi would not join in the execution, if Fighter were allowed, she would probably carry it out herself.   
  
"Fill the chamber" one of the secretaries of the supreme counsil stated, the execution was underway.   
  
Healer had left behind but one envelope...directed as her last wish to be given to Maker and Fighter when this was over, for it did not matter, before or after it did not matter. She knew...but no one would trust in her now. She smiles a bit slyly as she spoke, her words not heard through the sound proof chambers glass...only a small amount spoken before the gas filled her lungs, her eyes rolling back, she did not resist. Her head rest against her chest, the kingdom had lost a gaurdian...but rightfully, ne?  
  
"Find her grave now, you fools..." someone spoke up from the back of the room.  
  
The head of the counsil turned quickly back towards the sudden spoken words "What did you say?"  
  
The voice again spoke, the person only a mere secretary for one of the counsil men attending the execution "Her lips, I read them...find her grave now, you fools..."  
  
Maker frowns slightly from outside the room, having heard each bit of information she quickly darted down the hallway. "Her grave...Healer, did you manage to do something to it?" her steps slowed as she reached the outer gates and went outside, walking slowly around the white covered garden. A voice calling from behind her.  
  
"Maker!" the voice was sturn, commanding her to hault as Fighter ran up beside her. "What is going on! The counsil is in an uproar! They think something has happened to Kakyuu-Hime's grave!" she continued on, un knowingly ignoring the blank stare of Taiki as she looks at the ground in horror  
  
"Fighter...shut up, and look" her eyes shook, fear..disbelief, how could this be?  
  
Her head quickly snapped around, looking at the ground a moment before the realization hit her. "Nani!?" her gaze was set upon nothing, the tombstone...was gone, the earth which had been so dug up, completely perfect, as if nothing had ever even walked upon its surface before "Thats...impossible Maker! This is her grave site!"  
  
Few mintues later many of the supreme counsil members joined, as did servants, and a crowd gathering along thetall outer gates to the royal courtyard. Her grave was indeed gone...in fact, it had never been. There was nothing, the ground was rock hard from ice, where it had been dug up. The ground undistaurbed, as if it were left alone for years and years, just the way it had been on the day of the funeral.   
  
One counsil man finally spoke up amoungst the confusion and murmers, handing Fighter the envelope. "Fighter, Healer left this for you...she said it was for Maker and yourself only"   
  
With these words Fighter snatched the envelope and tore it open, she held the letter and panted quickly as she began to read.  
  
Fighter, Maker, and to whomever else this should cocern:  
  
"I am sure by now, I am gone. None of you listened to me...when I told you Fighter, you scorned me, and you Maker, many nights ago in that cold room, you would not have listened. I am the only one who feels the shine to the great extent as I do...you two could have if you would have only trusted me, I suppose it is too late now, ne?   
  
How could you not see...We al had discussed, we had thought Galaxia had some last trick up her sleeve when she was possessed by Chaos. But Sailor Moon, she healed her...and Im sure then, even if the plan was set in motion, with Chaos vanquished, so was the memory of it.  
  
Every snoeflake is different, but sometimes it cannot be seen right away, but slowly, over time, you can see the differance. I was the only one who noticed it...wasnt I? I was the only one who noticed the change in her shine, which is impossible! But I knew this...I knew the impossible had happened, and she, was gone. Even though she was right in front of me...  
  
We were so blind, when we found her on earth, we were so pleased we let down all our defenses. We did not feel the remainder of the time we were on that planet. And this was our downfall...this is where we failed the Princess...Im so sorry, Princess Kakyuu.  
  
If you do not understand by this time, I have told Maker and Fighter...but they chose not to listen. Thr Princess you all knew this last month only, was not the Princess we knew before the Galaxia attacks. Galaxia somehow anaged to trick us...her powers were so great, did you not think she could easily clone someone, but not even a clone is capable of retaining a copied shine forever.  
  
Her grave was false, for she was false, and now...IM sure you will find everything she did false"   
  
With this, Maker reached into her shirt pocket to find nothing...her poem was gone. Was Healer right, had they killed the only sane person on their planet? Fighter coninued to read.  
  
"Find her for me, some how she managed to fool every single person...I am sure, if Sailor Moons powers could have conformed Chaos, we would have found out, but as we know her powers were not that seuperior. So, Fighter, what do you think of your great Sailor Moon now...  
  
I pray you can all live life, free of guilt. As long as you find her soon we will all be alright, but please do find her. For me...and tell her how much I miss her, I can't believe, I was never actually in her presance this entire time...I had to deal away with this copy, so her voice could get through to you all. Im sure it did some...Fighter? Maker? Did it?  
  
Best regards to you all, I lvoe you all...even though you could not trust in my feelings.  
  
With Love,  
~Healer"  
  
The final words were spoken, Fighter dropped to her knees..the voice was real, her heart somehow empty, yet somehow filled with the chance that she is still out there. These wounds would take so long to heal, how could they be so attached to her...to that, person. It all made sence now...it all made sence. "Princess...I..." and the snow began again. This was the end of deception, but only the start of this journey for Maker and Fighter, one theywould have to continue without Healer.  
  
"Fighter...please do not cry, it is alright. Things always have a way of working out and they will for you someday as well. But I can no longer speak...I am so very tired from watching all these events I must rest...I know you shall...find me truly one day."  
  
  
"I am in your heart Fighter..."  
  
"I am living always in your soul..."  
  
"And you shall forever be in mine..."  
  
"Did you know I could see them all? I see them...but I cannot touch them. It is a bittersweet torture to me. Being able to watch them...it suits better than to know nothing of what they do, and what they speak of. But how it pains to not be able to be by them...how it pains."  
  
"I know you shall find me one day. I am Kakyuu, the Royal Princess to thep planet Kinmoku-Sei...and I am tired, lost, confused. But I know one day they shall find me...Find me my dear starlights. Find me soon...please. The snow flakes, they have finally been disiphered as different, and I am me, and now this is known. I miss you all, and Healer...thank you, without your sacrifice I would be lost forevere...thank you, my dear friend, I hope we meet again one day. Thank you..." 


End file.
